moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Alita: Battle Angel - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in James Cameron's cyberpunk action film Alita: Battle Angel. * The first casualty of the film is a hooker who is murdered by the cyborg criminal Rasha, who slashes the hooker with his scythe. * After Alita finds out about his work as a Hunter-Warrior, Ido explains to her that he had originally built her body for his crippled daughter, whom Alita was named after. However, she was murdered one night by a cyborg who broke into Ido's clinic looking for drugs. * When Alita attends her first Motorball game, she witnesses a contender get torn apart by Ajakutty's grind-cutters. * Ajakutty - A Motorball player portrayed by Leonard Wu. He is ambushed after a game by Hugo and his group of jackers who cut off his arms to take his grind-cutters. After having his grind-cutters removed, Ajakutty is left in the street where Vector kills him with a blowtorch. * Grewishka barges into the Kansas Bar to find Alita. A dumbstruck Hunter-Warrior asks what happened to his arm, to which Grewishka answers by impaling the hunter with a grind-cutter. * The stray dog that Alita befriended barks aggressively at Grewishka. Grewishka responds by impaling the dog with his claw. The gory details aren't shown on-screen. * The hunter Zapan catches Hugo and Tanji jacking a cyborg for parts. In order to get back at Alita for humiliating him at Kansas, he frames Hugo for murder by decapitating the victimized cyborg laying on the ground. * When Alita's Motorball game begins, one of the contestants gunning for her is killed when he crashes against the sideline barriers. * Alita uses the motorball as a weapon, slamming it into a contender's head and decapitating him. The contender survives the decapitation, but his head is shortly after run over by the other players. * Alita rips the arm off one of her opponents and uses it to impale another. * Screwhead - A cyborg Hunter-Warrior who attacks Alita during her Motorball game. She and Stinger chase Alita out of the arena and Screwhead pins her down. As Stinger is about to deliver a killing blow, Alita contorts and twists out of the way, kicking Screwhead into the path of Stinger's buzzsaws. Screwhead is cut to pieces and killed. * 'Stinger '- A cyborg Hunter-Warrior who attacks Alita during her Motorball game. After accidentally killing Screwhead, Stinger is killed when Alita attaches Screwhead's grapple launcher to him and fires the line into a grinding machine. Stinger is pulled towards the grinders and crushed. * After saving Hugo's life, Alita goes to the Factory to confront Vector. A squad of Centurion robots attempt to stop her, but Alita is too small and nimble a target for them and she dispatches them all with ease. * Ripping a chain-gun off one of the Centurions, Alita fires on the bounty delivery console and destroys the capsule-shaped droid Deckman 10. * In a flashback of the Fall, Alita recalls she and her URM squad climbing one of the suspension tubes to Zalem. A defence ring runs down the tube and tears the entire squad to shreds, except for Alita. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Alita: Battle Angel